It is known to provide for a table having a base and worksurface. In a typical configuration the base provides legs that rest on the floor and the worksurface provides a horizontal platform for work activities such as use of a portable computer or writing/drawing. It is also known to provide a table with legs that can be folded down when the table is in use and up (toward the worksurface) when the table is not in use and is to be stored. Such tables may typically be sized and configured to have a worksurface suitable for use by multiple persons. Such tables could be used in a residential or commercial work environment.
It is also known to provide for an article of furniture providing a worksurface configured for use by an individual person. For example, it is known to provide for a chair having a worksurface; such a worksurface may be adjustable for the individual, for example, a worksurface that can be rotated and/or lifted by the individual.
It is further known to provide for an article of furniture that is transportable, such as table or chair that can be carried or rolled from one location to another in the work environment. Such articles of furniture are typically characterized by a lightweight (or lighter in weight) construction. However such articles of furniture may not typically provide both a lightweight construction suitable for convenient transportability and a sturdy/stable construction suitable for convenient use in a work environment.